It Gets Better
by em-is-aud
Summary: Kurt snaps and starts ranting about how straight McKinley is. He fumes silently until he realizes he said it out loud. Completely embarrassed, he bolts for the door, but someone grabs his arm before he can leave. Based on Trevor Project's It Gets Better.


**_This in inspired by the Trevor Project, It Gets Better, and all the recent gay teen suicides. This really hits home for me, I am not gay nor is any of my family, but the thought of someone taking their own life because they felt they had no one to talk to eats me up inside. I just wanted to say that if anyone out there needs someone to talk to. I am here. Private message me for my email or something but I am here and I will always talk and if you don't want to hear, I will ALWAYS listen. ok now on to the reason you're here._**

**_ I'm not really fond of Rachel, she's selfish and tries to hard, in my opinion. However in the Kurt arch she seems to be redeeming herself. She is perfect for this talk simply because no other character can say "when my two dads...". _****_I really loved writing this because at the time I did Kurt had little to no character plot. I am so glad Ryan Murphy and the gang gave it to him. Chris Colfer is one of my favorite actors and so inspiring. I hope you enjoy reading this. I might do more little drabbles like this. I'm not sure._**

**_ENJOY :)_**

Have you ever noticed how straight public schools are? How everyone in them wants to be STRAIGHT. How you're doing good, if you have STRAIGHT A's. I mean even the walls and lockers and tiles and fucking light fixtures are all made out of STRAIGHT lines? However you are considered artistic if your paper is filled with curvy lines and circles that act as illusions and send people into nothingness. Why is it that I'm not artistic, that I'm not considered a piece of art? I don't understand society's logic. It's just so frustrating how crooked everyone is. How everyone is a straight only in that they are all narrow minded hypocrites who finds beauty in the twisted art of other's however if one person ACTS differently and LIKE DIFFERENT things, they are GROSS and DISGUSTING? UGH I HATE the WORLD.

It took Kurt a few seconds to realize why everyone was staring at him. "Did I just say that out loud?" He asked leaning over to Mercedes. She nodded; surprise pulling her eyebrows up, her mouth fell open a little as if she were speechless. Horrified he stared at the ground and tried to ignore the gawking faces. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and, with his head still down, made a mad, yet graceful, dash to the door. Just as he was about to leave McKinley's gLee club and never come back someone grabbed his hand.

"Wait."

Kurt didn't look up.

"I like peace signs," Rachel whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. He wondered if she had just lost her marbles...again.

"I like peace signs...come sit back down and I'll tell you why." Rachel pulled him back and sat the boy in the front row. "I understand where you're coming from; I'm in a world, where no one seems to understand my talent and need for appreciation, a world that I just cannot go without." At this Kurt stood up again, he was not about to go through one of Rachel's explanations of why she was beautiful and the world should be ashamed of itself for putting her down. However, she prevented this by blocking the doorway. Who knew such a small person could be so obstructive. "Wait, I have a point..." he raised an eyebrow at her."...that's not about me." At this he finally agreed to retake his seat. "Right, a peace sign. Obviously a peace sign recognizes peace, but it also represents love and working together and especially in the way you are frustrated about all the narrow straight lines forming the school, think of this. A peace sign forms a circle which consists of not one single straight line, while still incorporating straight lines on the inside. The last time my two gay dad's marched in the gay pride parade the only thing they drew on their sign was a peace symbol. The world is constantly striving for peace, and not just no war, but the coming together of communities. Bringing love and connecting everyone, black, Asian, Jewish, Christian, short, tall, gay, straight, handicapped, intelligent...not so intelligent in one big metaphorical hug. And although the people outside this room might not see that…but I see it and you see it. I'm not sure if you've noticed but I've put peace signs in partly hidden locations (as to not be charged with defecation of school property) around the school; they are hard to find but they are still there. So the next time you think about how straight we all our, just know that the one day it's going to be different, one day everyone will be accepted, one day everyone will love, one day the earth will be its own peace sign and the nations will form the connecting lines."

It Will Get Better.


End file.
